


What Did I Ever Come Here For

by Smalls2233



Series: Bad Decisions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hate Sex, M/M, Manipulative Peter Hale, Pre-Stetopher, one sided stargent pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: “You don’t get those eyes by being a pillar of morality.”“If you were a wolf, what color would your eyes be, Christopher?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. He opened the door to the apartment complex, letting out a whoosh of hot air that cut through the late fall chill. His eyes glowed and deepened into the blue of his wolf. “If Scott bit you, do you really think they’d be golden?”----Chris doesn't like Peter, he doesn't trust him at all. He knows that even if their goals align in the moment, they'll diverge eventually. What he wants to find out is what Peter is planning to do when they reach that divergence.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Bad Decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547407
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	What Did I Ever Come Here For

**Author's Note:**

> You don't necessarily need to have read Blood Runs Cold to understand this, however if you want the full context for what's happening, you'll want to have read up to chapter 5 in that.

“My apartment isn’t your home away from home, Christopher.” Peter slammed his hand on the door of Chris’s SUV, shutting it before Chris could get out. 

Chris met his cold glare with an even gaze. “Let me out of my car, Peter. We need to talk about Stiles.”

White teeth flashed. “I’d never have thought you to be so altruistic, caring so much for the safety of a teenage boy.”

“I care about your schemes endangering humans.” Chris forced his car door open and brushed past Peter, shoving him with his shoulder. “Don’t force me to put you down.”

“How many guilty werewolves have you killed?” Peter grabbed hold of his wrist in a firm grip. It was on the edge of being too tight, it forced Chris to meet his gaze. “How many innocent werewolves did you track?” He paused and leaned in closer, close enough for Chris to smell the mint of his mouthwash. “How many of those innocents did your family murder after you did the hard part of finding them?”

Chris jerked his arm away as if electrocuted. “You know as well as I do that I’m not responsible for what Kate or my father did.”

“I wonder if that guilt’s why you’ve taken up the role of protector for young, vulnerable Stiles.” Peter softly laughed under his breath and raised an eyebrow at Chris. “The noble huntsman protecting little red from the big bad wolf.”

“And what’s the big bad wolf trying to do?” Chris asked. He hated the cool, detached confidence in Peter’s voice. It made him uneasy. 

Peter tutted and patted Chris’s cheek a couple of times. “Where’s the fun in telling all of my dark secrets?” He asked in response. “No one trusts that I have his best interests at heart.”

Chris shook his head and started to walk to the entrance of Peter’s apartment complex. “I think that you all know that none of us are stupid enough to put our faith in you.”

“Why? Afraid that you might fall for my devilish charm?”

“I’m afraid that I’m going to end up without my throat.”

Peter shook his head, “You people really have the worst opinions of me.” He ran a hand through his hair and gave Chris a look. “How many people have I killed — while in my right mind, I wasn’t in full control of myself after the fire — who didn’t deserve it?”

Chris grit his teeth, thinking of Kate. He couldn’t argue that she didn’t deserve to pay for what she had done to the Hale family. Most were innocent — hell, some weren't even werewolves — but she burned them all to the ground irregardless. But what Peter had done, how he had done it, Chris still couldn’t find it within himself to agree with.

“You don’t get those eyes by being a pillar of morality.”

“If you were a wolf, what color would your eyes be, Christopher?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. He opened the door to the apartment complex, letting out a whoosh of hot air that cut through the late fall chill. His eyes glowed and deepened into the blue of his wolf. “If Scott bit you, do you really think they’d be golden?”

“I’ve done what was necessary to protect others. That’s where we differ Peter; you only protect yourself.” He brushed past Peter and took heavy steps towards the elevators. He hadn’t come to Peter’s to have to justify his life choices. “As soon as your allies proved less than advantageous to you, you’d cut and run, saving your own hide and leaving them to die.”

Peter let out a brittle laugh. “Is that why I burnt to near death after warning my sister for months that hunters were after us? Did I let them die a horrible death in some great conspiracy to spend six years in a coma to lure out Laura to slaughter her and steal her spark with no family but Derek to stand against me?” He slammed on the up button for the elevator and met Chris’s eyes. “I’m loyal to my pack.”

Chris didn’t break Peter’s gaze. “So then why are you so eager to betray Scott? Don’t think I don’t know that the caster has an alpha under his control.”

“As I’ve told Stiles, he doesn’t have an alpha.” Peter shook his head as the elevator dinged. “And the McCall pack isn’t my pack. I’m an omega now, don’t you remember? I have no pack.” He walked into the elevator and Chris followed. “I certainly wouldn’t be part of a pack run by a spineless teenager.”

“You’re the one who bit him.”

“How different would this be if I had bit Stiles instead?” Peter cocked his head to the side and let a slight smile tug at his lips. “He’s so eager to please, to be pet on the head and told he’s a good boy. I bet if it had been him, he’d be upstairs in my bed waiting for me as we speak.”

If Chris was a werewolf, he knew his claws would be out and he’d be snarling. “You disgust me.”

“I see how you look at him.” The elevator stopped and both men got out. “You want to fuck a boy younger than your own daughter.” Peter’s sneer was nasty as he looked towards Chris. “At least I have the excuse that I didn’t know I even had a child until after I met Stiles.”

The sneer got nastier, “He thinks that you’re doing all of this out of some paternal instinct. What would he think of you if he knew that you’d much rather him call you daddy rather than dad?”

Chris wanted to wrap his hand around Peter’s throat and slam him against the wall but he clenched his fists tightly and counted down from ten internally instead. He wasn’t going to give Peter the reaction that he wanted. “What are you going to do after you kill the alpha, Peter? Are you going to slaughter Scott and his pack and take over Beacon Hills?” He asked rather than respond to Peter’s taunt.

“I need to hire better marketing people, I really do.” Peter clucked his tongue and slowly shook his head as he unlocked his front door. “I don’t care about that boy and his puppies. Beacon Hills is my family’s territory and will belong to me again. But they can stay in it until they leave.”

He stared at Chris with narrowed eyes. “I’m not the villain in this story, Christopher, I think you’d find that I’d be quite a reasonable alpha when I’m not coming out of a six year long coma.”

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe.”

Quietly, Peter laughed. “So then why are you here? I heard you talking with Stiles earlier, planning on killing me after all of this is over. Last I checked, none of us have killed the caster in the two hours it’s been since we’ve got back from the forest.”

“I’m here to tell you to watch your step, Peter. I’m not one of your pawns to move around the board.”

“Oh you’re no pawn, sweetheart.” Peter gave him a sickly sweet grin and patted his cheek. “You’re much more valuable than that, I’d say you’re more of a rook or a bishop.”

“I’m so honored,” Chris said dryly. 

“You should be, I don’t find many humans to be as fascinating as I find you or Stiles.” The hand on his cheek ran across his jaw and settled on the scruff of his chin. Chris refused to blink or react as Peter pressed him against the wall of his entryway, chest to chest. “I’m not your enemy here. I’m not looking to fuck you over or ruin your life.”

“My life has already been ruined.”

“And mine was ruined in the fire️.” Peter’s voice was a whisper and his face was meer inches from Chris’s own. “I’ll give you a new life where you’ll be powerful enough to truly protect those you love instead of having to watch them die one by one. Assist me and you, me, and Stiles, all of us can be reborn.”

Chris’s breath caught in his throat as he thought of Victoria, of Kate, of Allison. He had loved all of them in different ways. He had been so helpless when they had gotten bitten, were killed, were crippled.

He still felt Victoria’s blood on his hands.

“There’s no rebirth for me, Peter,” he said softly. “I’ve made my choices in life.”

“That’s not an answer.” Peter tilted his head and brought his nose to the crook of Chris’s neck. “Join me, Christopher. Accept the power that your father thought he deserved.”

Chris shuddered, he wasn’t sure if it was from the way Peter inhaled his scent or from the mention of Gerard. “I’m a hunter.”

“You wouldn’t be the first hunter to change sides.” Flat teeth replaced the pressure of Peter’s nose.

“Peter.”

“Be honest when you say that you don’t want it and I’ll stop,” Peter whispered into the flesh of Chris’s neck. “But you know as well as me that you want the power.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you do.” A hand wrapped around Chris’s side as Peter sank flat teeth into the flesh of his neck. “But I know that you’ll still join me alongside Stiles.”

“Don’t you drag him into this,” Chris snarled and winced in pain as teeth dug deep. No blood was drawn, the skin wasn’t broken, but the thought of Peter turning him sent shudders down his body. 

“He was dragged into this the night he went to the preserve to find a dead body.” Peter pulled away from his neck. “He’s so fragile, don’t you want to see him be given the skills to survive?”

“You have such a low opinion of humanity.” Chris narrowed his eyes and wrapped a hand around Peter’s wrist. “I could easily kill you and I’m just a fragile human.”

“Now then, imagine how much stronger you’d be as a werewolf.” Peter’s smile was dangerous. “You’d be perfect.”

Chris barked out a bitter laugh. “Perfect? No, Peter, I’d be dangerous and out of control. I’ve spent my entire life training to kill supernatural creatures, not become one.” He pushed Peter’s hand away from his face but he kept his grip on his wrist.

Peter was just a hair’s breadth shorter than him, but it was enough for Peter to have to tilt his chin up slightly to meet Chris’s eyes. “Deadly and dangerous? You’re already both of those. You’d struggle at first, but I’d keep you in control.” He leaned in, close enough for their noses to brush against each other. “I’d train you to be the perfect wolf— you  _ and  _ Stiles.”

Chris pushed Peter to the other wall with a snarl. “Keep talking like that and someone’s gonna shut you up.” He wrapped a hand around Peter’s throat and squeezed in warning.

“And will you be the one to do it? While I’m still the only one who knows where the caster is?” Peter asked, infuriatingly calm. “You need me, Christopher.”

A million nasty retorts ran through Chris’s mind, a thousand different threats that he could level at Peter. Instead he just covered Peter’s mouth with his own in a furious kiss.

There were far too many teeth involved to call the kiss comfortable, but that’s not what Chris wanted. He didn’t want anything easy or comfortable, didn’t want anything that could even vaguely resemble caring for each other. 

“If you wanted to sleep with me so badly, you could have just asked,” Peter said, eyes narrowed when they broke off the kiss.

“Shut the hell up, Peter.” Chris stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side. “Where do you keep your lube?”

The corners of Peter’s lips twitched in a smirk, “Nightstand, top drawer. No need to bother with a condom.” He slipped away from Chris and padded through his apartment towards his bedroom. Chris didn’t allow himself to dwell on the thought that he was about to sleep with a werewolf as he followed closely behind.

Not just any werewolf, Peter Hale. The man who murdered his sister. The man who was actively conspiring to steal another alpha’s powers and turn him and Stiles. 

He didn’t like Peter — he couldn’t stand him, honestly — but the hatred he felt merged with arousal in some twisted, fucked up way. It wasn’t healthy but Chris never claimed to be a healthy man. 

“If you tell anyone about this—“

“I’m in no hurry to tell the pups anything about my sex life,” Peter cut him off and rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand to grab his bottle of lube. “Your shameful secret of wanting to sleep with a werewolf is safe with me, sweetheart.”

“That makes me feel so safe,” Chris said dryly. 

He watched Peter’s muscles flex as the werewolf stripped from his shirt. Despite his lean frame, Peter’s muscles were well defined and Chris swallowed hard, thinking of the strength contained within him.

Peter sent a smug, knowing look his way because of course he heard. He could probably have smelt Chris’s arousal from the moment he was pinned to the wall. Fucking werewolves.

“Give me the lube.” Chris unzipped his jeans and pushed them down just far enough to free his cock and balls. He refused to be embarrassed as he stroked himself to full hardness while he watched Peter kick off his own pants and underwear. 

“Your wish is my command,” Peter said and tossed the bottle to Chris. He leaned back against the backboard of his bed and spread his legs wide. Chris’s eyes stayed on his half hard dick for just a second too long before he forced himself to look away.

“This doesn’t mean anything for the record,” Chris said, walking forward to the bed. He flipped open the cap of the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. 

“You mean this doesn’t mean that you actually dearly love me and want to devote the entire rest of your life to making me happy?” Peter gasped in mock surprise. He then shook his head and laughed, “We’re having sex, Christopher, not entering a life long contract.”

“You like to twist everything to your own benefit.” Chris shook his head and climbed onto the bed. “I don’t want you thinking that just because I’m going to fuck you that I want to become a goddamned werewolf.”

“Oh I recognize that you wanting to fuck me and you wanting to become a werewolf are two completely different trains of thought.” Cold humor glittered in Peter’s eyes. “I’m just wondering how long it will be until you realize that you have tickets for both of those trains.”

“God, you just love the sound of your own voice, don’t you?” Chris rolled his eyes. Idly, he wondered what it would take to have Peter become a breathless mess beneath him. The thought made him huff out a laugh as he ran a slick finger along Peter’s tight ring of muscle. 

“I can’t help being the most handsome and funniest man in the room at all times,” Peter said, flashing Chris a brilliant grin. His breath barely hitched as Chris slid a finger inside of him. 

“And so humble.” It has been a while since Chris had slept with a man — had slept with anyone, honestly. After Victoria, he barely had it in himself to think about anyone else. The most he had done had been fingering himself as he jerked himself off. 

So it took a bit for him to find the spot in Peter that made him tighten up around his finger. But wisely, Peter kept any comments about Peter being out of practice to himself.

Chris slid in a second finger, probably too soon but he didn’t care. Peter’s comfort wasn’t exactly his highest priority, he’d heal if Chris did anything too quickly or too roughly. Anyway, Peter was probably expecting him to be rough and mean — probably wanted it.

If Peter didn’t want any of this, he wouldn’t have been letting Chris manhandle him.

“I bet you’d treat Stiles so sweetly,” Peter said with a slight hiss as Chris scissored his fingers just slightly too hard. “Would you take your time taking him apart? I know I would.”

Irritation flickered hot in Chris’s chest. He knew that’s what Peter was going for, the werewolf had found a vulnerable spot and couldn’t resist digging into it. The knowledge that Peter was searching for a reaction from him didn’t make not reacting any easier.

“I’ve got half a mind to find a gag in here and shove it in your mouth,” Chris growled. He hammered his fingers against Peter’s prostate and felt a glimmer of satisfaction as he watched Peter’s fingers curl against the sheets. Peter wasn’t making any noises but Chris knew he was affected.

“Maybe next time,” Peter said with a smirk. He sounded just barely breathless.

“Who said there’d be a next time?” Chris pulled his fingers free and wiped the excess lube from them onto his cock. There was no way he had stretched Peter out enough but he wanted to replace the smug look in the werewolf’s eyes with anything else.

“We both know the answer to that.”

Chris rolled his eyes and lined his blunt cockhead up with Peter’s entrance. He couldn’t deny that he knew he’d be back when he was angry and fed up enough to want to fuck Peter into the ground or in a bad enough state where he needed Peter to just ruin him.

It was easier to say nothing than deny the truth aloud. 

A hissing breath left Peter’s lips as Chris slid in and felt him clench around his cock. Definitely not prepared enough. 

“My bad,” Chris said with a grin that showed how absolutely unapologetic he felt. 

Peter was hotter than anyone he had ever fucked before, quite literally. The heat of his body was proof enough of his inhuman nature and Chris couldn’t deny that the warm walls clenching down on his dick felt incredible. 

Chris grunted as he bottomed out in Peter. He stayed there for a few brief moments to let Peter get used to his thick length. 

When he could tell that Peter was starting to get impatient, he started to slowly flex his hips, just enough to start testing the waters. He didn’t want Peter tearing open and bleeding all over him. 

He wrapped a hand around Peter’s cock and tugged at it a few times as he slowly fucked into him. He was surprisingly content to go at such a languid pace, though part of him knew it was because he wouldn’t last long if he went fast. It had been too long since he fucked anything but his hand.

Chris leaned down against Peter and snapped his hips hard, drawing grunts out of both of them. He felt Peter nosing him, inhaling his scent. Chris didn’t think he could have smelled that amazing after their evening hike but Peter was eating it up. 

Peter swiped a tongue across his collarbone and Chris’s pace faltered. He let out a quiet moan as teeth covered the area and bit down, sucking a mark into the thin skin.

“Nothing I can’t hide,” Chris growled in warning as Peter sucked another mark onto his collarbone. He didn’t want to have to explain to Allison why he was suddenly wearing scarves or turtlenecks. He especially didn’t want to have anyone find out who it was that left them on him.

“So bossy,” Peter said, voice muffled by skin. But despite his words, he brought his mouth even lower and bit down on the flesh of Chris’s pecs. 

Chris grunted as a response and he started to pound against Peter, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud in the silent room. The only other noise was his heavy breathing and the wet noises of Peter’s mouth on his skin.

Climax came too soon for Chris as he came with a shuddering moan. His hips twitched as he came deep within Peter. “Fuck,” he groaned and quickened his hand on Peter’s cock, bringing him over the edge shortly after. He could tell when Peter came by the way the pressure of teeth on his shoulder became painful.

After a minute, Chris pulled his softening cock out of Peter and watched as a trail of cum followed. Idly, he ran a finger through it and pushed it back in. He didn’t miss the way Peter let out a ghost of a moan and how his eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of seconds.

That was information Chris tucked away for another day.

“As I said earlier—“ Chris started as he rolled off the bed and tucked his cock back into his jeans.

“This means nothing, I know,” Peter interrupted him. He made no move to get off of the bed, instead he simply lounged on it like a king on his throne. Or perhaps a lion relaxing in the sun, he looked just as content and smug as one. “Let me know when dear Allison stays the night at a friend’s place, I’ll come over and make you scream.” His eyes were half closed but Chris could still feel the heavy weight of his intense gaze on him. 

Chris swallowed hard and his cock gave a valiant attempt at showing interest. But he wasn’t a young man anymore, there was no way he was getting hard again so soon after coming. “Maybe,” he said noncommittally. 

“Don’t worry about locking the door when you leave.” A clear enough dismissal. “I’d love to see someone try and break in.”

Chris rolled his eyes and walked out of Peter’s room. He caught a glance of himself in a mirror as he was leaving and winced. Sure, Peter had stayed away from anywhere visible but he had absolutely covered him in hickies. 

Goddamn fucking possessive wolves.

——

Chris had Peter tied up and choking on his cock when his phone buzzed. His jaw tensed as he read the message.

“Stiles and Lydia are on their way, they want me to meet them here.”

Peter scowled as Chris pulled him off of his cock. With swollen red lips, Peter looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. “Tell them no,” Peter said, voice rough.

“I’ll fuck you later. This is more important.” He already felt himself softening. Stiles wouldn’t have texted him unless it was something important, he especially wouldn’t have brought Lydia along if it wasn’t something banshee related. “Lydia’s coming which means someone’s either about to die or is already dead.”

The scowl on Peter’s face only deepened. “They can wait until after school’s finished, the day’s barely even started.”

Chris rolled his eyes and untied the rope around Peter’s arms and chest. “As I said, we’ll get back to this later.”

Peter rubbed at his wrists and glanced at the red marks the rope left. “Better hope my healing kicks in fast enough or else the Martin girl will be asking questions.”

Chris held back a groan. Lydia was perceptive, there was no way she wouldn’t notice that there was something going on between him and Peter if he was up here when they got there. Stiles was perceptive too, but he hoped that the idea of him and Peter fucking was too far fetched for him to even vaguely consider. “I’ll meet them at the elevator.”

Peter grunted and stood up. “I’m going to fucking murder the two of them.”

“Just think of it as edging or something.” Chris slipped his pants back on and picked up his shirt. He felt like a fucking teenager again, slipping out before his girlfriend’s parents came home.

His face twisted in disgust as he thought about how many times Scott must have left Allison’s room like that. Any erection he had before was utterly ruined by the thought.

“I hate teenagers,” Peter muttered under his breath.

Chris rolled his eyes and stopped in the bathroom to make sure none of the hickies from the previous night were visible. His face was still slightly flushed but it would clear up before Stiles and Lydia got there. He hoped, at least.

“I’ll be back.”

——

Peter was acting like a little bitch. Chris shouldn’t have been too surprised, but he was. The glare that he was sending the three of them was downright poisonous.

“Even more teenagers to invade my home, lovely. What’s next? Next year’s Halloween party at my apartment rather than the loft?” Peter asked, ignoring the warning glare Chris sent his way.

Before Chris could speak up to tell Peter to knock it off, Lydia cut in sharply. Peter let her and Stiles get in some banter with him, he was probably enjoying being a nuisance to them. If the teens were going to interrupt his sex, Peter was going to be as obstinate as possible.

Fuck, he couldn’t stand Peter.

Eventually, Peter deigned let them in. Not that he bothered with an actual invitation. Chris rolled his eyes as Peter just strolled into his apartment and left the door open.

“Fucking drama queen,” he muttered beneath his breath. It was low enough that only Peter would be the one to pick it up. But he followed the teens into Peter’s apartment like he hadn’t already been there for hours.

Lydia knew, Chris thought. She had given him a look when she came across him at the elevators that was filled with a dawning understanding. He didn’t know what it was that she picked up on, maybe he had just the right number of hairs out of place that made her go ‘yes, Chris had Peter tied up and on his knees just twenty minutes ago’ or he was still too flushed.

Either way, as long as she kept her mouth shut, they hopefully wouldn’t have a problem.

“I expected more dead bodies and less Martha Stewart.” Lydia’s tone nearly punched a laugh free from Chris as she inspected the apartment. The annoyed look from Peter almost finished him off. Watching people get under Peter’s skin would never not be amusing to him.

He watched as Peter bickered with the teens and his amusement started fading away with each word that was spoken. It was one thing to laugh at Peter being annoyed at people coming into his place uninvited. It was another to see him brush off the concerns of a banshee.

Chris ground his teeth together as Peter clapped his hands together and declared that everything would be good provided people stay in well lit rooms. His little quip about running IRS scams was enough to make Chris speak up.

“Easy, Peter,” he said, narrowing his eyes in a warning glare. “You shouldn’t make up jobs that sound like something you’d actually enjoy doing.” To his knowledge, Peter hadn’t had a job since the fire. Before the fire, he knew that Peter had been a fairly successful lawyer. That had been more of a family request to have a job than actually wanting to work for his wealth and with no more family Peter didn’t feel the need to work.

Peter met his look with his own glare and Stiles spoke up. The boy actually wanted to get work done, not deal with Peter’s bitching because he didn’t get fucked. What a surprise.

“Lydia, Stiles, go ahead. Give me and Peter a moment to talk.” Chris glanced at Stiles before returning his gaze to Peter. He heard Lydia mutter something to Stiles before leading him off, but he wasn’t paying attention to the words. He was only making sure that they were out of sight before he grabbed Peter by his stupid v-neck and scowled.

“Stop acting like a little shit because you got cockblocked,” he said in a warning tone.

“The girl saw someone getting impaled by the unicorn. That could have been a text.”

“Jesus,” Chris muttered under his breath before shoving Peter towards the counters. “I’m going to suck you off and then you’re going to act like a reasonable person until the two of them leave.”

Peter’s lips twitched into a sneer. “Are you sure that I really want that at this point?”

Chris was already unzipping Peter’s jeans. “Actually? Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is what you want.”

“Or is it what you want?” Peter asked, sneer widening. “I bet you’d love it if Stiles realized he forgot something and walked in on us, you on your knees with my cock halfway down your throat.”

Chris’s cock twitched at the thought but he scowled. “Are you always this miserable when you don’t get exactly what you want?” He sank down to his knees and gave Peter’s cock a few tugs to bring it to a full hardness. It didn’t take much, Peter had already been half hard before Chris even unzipped his jeans.

More proof of Peter talking shit just to be an asshole. Not that Chris needed any more evidence that piece of shit was Peter’s main personality trait.

“It’s one of my charm points.” Peter smiled down at him, it was a look that probably had landed him a countless number of men and women. But for Chris? It made him want to sock him in the face.

Chris quelled that urged and instead wrapped his lips around Peter’s cock. He wasn’t interested in taking the blow job particularly slowly, he just wanted to get Peter off and pray the endorphins would make him well behaved enough to get through Stiles’ and Lydia’s panic.

His technique was beyond rusty as he took Peter’s length. He had sucked him off earlier that day, but it had been years since he had been the one giving a blowjob. Forcing down his gag reflex was difficult but he fought every urge to retch with the intrusion in his throat.

Peter’s hands were in his hair, pulling hard enough to sting and Chris couldn’t help the breath that escaped at it. He liked the pain, liked the reminder that Peter was dangerous. Earlier, Peter had his claws out and scratched a line down his back. It hadn’t been deep enough to bleed but just enough to feel. 

Peter hissed as Chris took him down to the base. He stayed there for a few moments, long enough to force his body to get used to the cock in his throat. He started to move when Peter impatiently tugged at his hair. 

Chris hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head quickly. It was probably far from the best blow job Peter had ever received but it was an efficient one. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Peter’s cock and tugged while he ran his tongue along the head of his cock. 

Peter rolled his hips, forcing more of his length into Chris’s mouth. Chris held his head still and let Peter fuck his mouth at an almost languid pace. He forced his cock deep into Chris’s throat, far enough that Chris’s nose ended up buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock, but he did it slowly. He would hold Chris there for several long moments before taking his time pulling back.

It took a few minutes of Peter fucking his mouth and Chris humming around his cock for Peter to come to his climax. He grunted and pushed Chris’s head firmly against his hips as his cock pulsed as he came.

When Chris finally pulled off of Peter’s softening cock, his lips felt swollen and he could feel the spit that had dripped down and ended up in his beard. He rubbed at his chin as he stood up and frowned at Peter.

“You gonna behave now?”

“You look like a porn star,” Peter said in response, lips twitching in amusement. 

Chris rolled his eyes and moved to Peter’s sink. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water so he could wipe away the mess on his face. At least Peter hadn’t tried to pull out as he came. He probably would have slaughtered him if Peter had gotten cum on his shirt.

“It’s a good look on you.” Peter wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Chris towards him. He gave him a quick kiss, sucking on his swollen lower lip before pulling away. “I’d love to see you all fucked out one day.” He paused and narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to take my time with you soon and absolutely wreck you until all you can do is scream my name.”

Chris swallowed hard and his breathing hitched at the mental image. He fought back the arousal that threatened to come up. “Only if you behave for the rest of the day, Peter.”

Peter let out a ghost of a laugh and walked away. “I’ve never been good at that, but we’ll see.”

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes before he followed Peter to his office. Peter seemed to be in a better mood than before which was all that mattered. They had work that they needed to do

**Author's Note:**

> So after the joke i made in ch5 of lydia saying Chris gave Peter a bj to stop him from being such an asshole, my terrible brain was like "okay but write them hate fucking" and then this happened  
\----  
Follow me online @ [my main twitter](https://twitter.com/smalls2233) and [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/smallsnsfw)


End file.
